The Anti-Hero
by AnimeKnightmare
Summary: America thinks it's about time he shows the world exactly what they've been dealing with. Dark!/Smart!America
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Jones, the President is ready to see you."

Alfred F. Jones, know by some as the United States of America, followed the middle-aged woman through hallways and around corners with concealed apprehension. After a meeting with the other higher-ups in the government, the President had sent him a message saying they had "come to a decision that could change the way the world saw America." Alfred wasn't sure if he meant the country itself or him, but either way, the message called for a private meeting of utmost importance the next day at noon, and he wasn't stupid enough to miss a meeting with his boss. In fact, he wasn't stupid at all. Not that his so-called-allies would even consider the hamburger-loving idiot having a brain and knowing how to use it, anyway.

As they came upon large mahogany doors, the woman glanced back at him before stopping. "And please, keep your voice down. I've heard of your tendencies, Mr. _Hero_ , and there are other meetings taking place in the area."

America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Can do, ma'am," he said with a slight chuckle. She gave a small smile and opened the door. "Mr. President, Mr. Jones is here to see you."

The leader of the United States of America looked up from the paper he was signing. "Thank you, Mrs. Davis. Come in, Alfred." She nodded and turned on her heel, closing the door behind her with a _click_. Alfred took a seat in front of the desk as the President clasped his hands together and looked his country's personification dead in the eye. "America," he said, "I'm sure you've noticed the tensions between the nations." He continued after he received a nod, "Well, yesterday the others and I came to the decision that…you should reveal yourself at the next meeting."

Silence.

Alfred stared at his boss. He…he couldn't have heard that right. They both knew the reason why he had a mask in the first place; to keep this country safe. If they found out about the real him, the world would most likely gang up on him and attack out of fear.

"Can you run that by me again? I think I might have heard you wrong." America attempted a wide grin, but it came out as a small, nervous smile, and his lips twitched trying to keep it up.

"I know you heard me right, America," the President said sternly. "What I am saying is not a joke. It's an order. Now, will you listen to orders?"

"Yes, sir," America said, his face blank and eyes an icy blue.

The President fought the urge to shiver. Instead, he nodded stiffly. "Good. You can do whatever you want until the next meeting in D.C. Dismissed."

America stood and left without another word. As he walked to his home in the capital, he thought about what he could do at the world meeting in two weeks. Should he let them figure it out on their own or should he tell them straight up that is IQ is 210? What would happen if he revealed to them that every time they gossiped about him in their native language, he could understand it perfectly? What if they came to the realization that they had been badmouthing a country with power and the knowledge to use it? America smirked.

This should be fun.

* * *

 **What do you think? Should I continue?**

 **I d** **o not own Hetalia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while and it's kinda short, but for some reason I have to be in a certain mood to write something I consider good enough to keep. The next part might be short too. Also, to all of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, thank you very very much! I never expected it to receive this much attention. On another note, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Utter chaos was a usual occurrence in world conferences. Almost every country usually takes part in some sort of boisterous activity, and the noise level grows as the minutes pass by. France and England and Turkey and Greece would fight, Italy would annoy Germany, who would sit dejectedly after another fruitless attempt to get everyone back on track, Romano would reject Spain several times, Russia would smile, and China would do his best to keep South Korea from claiming his breasts. This one was no different.

Only a handful of nations sat quietly, including Japan, Iceland, Canada, Netherlands, and the United States of America. This was quite suprising, so, of course, someone had to point it out.

"Finally decided to shut up, did you, America?"

And with a snide comment, of course.

Cuba's spoken observation grabbed the attention of the whole room. Everyone turned to the bespectacled nation, some giving him looks of annoyance and hate while others resumed their earlier conversations by quietly talking among themselves in hushed whispers. His forehead was in his palm and dark bags underlined his eyes. Hearing the remark, America sighed heavily to himself and looked up at Cuba through his bangs.

"I'm just thinking," he said in a dry monotone.

Cuba snorted and crossed his arms. "About what? How to work off all that extra fat? Or are you trying to decide what to get at McDonald's for lunch?" A few chuckles were heard and arrogant smirks appeared on some of the more powerful countries' faces.

"Neither," America responded. He dropped his hand on the table and looked Cuba in the eye, dark brown meeting steely blue. "I'm just wondering how how to hide your body once I kill you."

The atmosphere turned cold. Cuba's eyes narrowed and he snarled, but America could see the slight fear in his eyes, and he revelled in it. The Caribbean nation was about to stand up and retort, but a strict voice cut him off.

"You are not allowed to threaten a fellow nation during a conference," Germany stated sternly, scrutinizing America's every move. The last time he saw America like this was…well, never. The way America didn't seem to be radiating happines and child-like naivety seemed very...strange. And it called for attention.

"Says who?"

"Watch your mouth, boy," England warned his former colony with a glare. Oh, the high-and-mighty England thought he could control him, did he? At one time, maybe, but not anymore and never again.

He loved this game. Messing with their minds, playing with their emotions- it was just too much fun. "And if I don't?" He smirked, eyeing the nation across from him.

"Bad children are usually punished for their actions, aru," China said from America's right, not meeting his gaze. A long silence followed.

"...So that's what you all think of me as, huh? A child?" He chuckled a few times, but it lacked genuine mirth. "I guess I should be surprised, but..." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling his sanity crack just a bit more, shattering. He discerned the wall he had carefully placed to keep his country safe come tumbling down…letting loose a monster.

" _I wouldn't expect any more from arrogant fools such as yourselves._ "

* * *

 **The last part will come soon! R &R please**


	3. Announcement

**Attention readers, I have an announcement to make.**

 **The Anti-Hero has been adopted by ButtLordLunaPower. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I could never find the time or inspiration to finish it. Although I am happy that someone picked it up and decided to continue it.** **So, please go check out ButtLordLunaPowder's The Anti-Hero.**

 **I would also like to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. And also ButtLordLunaPowder for adopting it.**

 **-AnimeKnightmare**


End file.
